Emily Loved Harry Potter
by Mulch Diggums
Summary: ONEshot. Emily knew it was love the first time she saw him.


Emily Loved Harry Potter

Emily loved Harry Potter. Though, they actually never talked. Emily was not even sure that Harry Potter knew she existed. Oh, she knew that he had seen her, even given her a brief smile and wave once. But he did not know of the Emily who loved him.

Perhaps that made her love him all the more, his ignorance of her. Emily was a shy girl, who balked at speaking in public, or even to people she did not know very well. She was two years younger then him, and had known him, or known of him, her entire life, it seemed. That may not be precisely true, but for most of her life Emily had known Harry Potter, and loved him.

The first time they meet wasn't really a meeting. It was really more of a beating. Emily had just sat down in the park to swing when an enormously fat boy, who looked much older then her, had waddled over and shoved her off the seat of the swing. When she had protested, the fat boy had grunted, and then smacked her on top of the head. Suddenly, a cry of "Oi! Fattikins!" rang across the small playing field. Both Emily and the boy had looked up to see another boy, as scrawny as the first was obese, yelling and flailing his arms. To the first boy, it was a message of 'Come and get me, stupid'. To the girl, the message clearly said 'Run for it if you love life'. Emily did love her life, and wanted to continue living, so she took the unsaid advice and fled the scene.

Emily was eternally grateful to the boy. She wasn't sure who either of the two had been, and so had not been able to answer her mother's questions on why she was home so early. Emily moved on, and she saw the skinny boy from time to time. It turned out that he was in her older sister's class, and was called Harry Potter. The fat boy was his cousin, Dudley. Emily dismissed the fat boy's name from her mind, keeping the moniker of 'Fattikins'. But Harry Potter was her life's love. Harry Potter would keep a special place in her heart, and never as Harry. He would always be Harry Potter to her, for the same reason John Wayne will never be John, Johnny Depp will never be Johnny, Emma Watson will never be Emma. It is a confusing reason, but it seems to be that celebrities and others of that sort are big and bright enough to deserve two names. And two names they get.

When Emily was nine, Harry Potter was sent to some vague school, and her mother told her to stay away from him if she saw him, as he was a criminal or delinquent of some sort. Emily pictured the boy she had seen defending her, and others as well, from the wrath of Fattikins and his gang. She knew that he was good, and continued to love him.

In summers, when he was home, Emily would wander in the small park near where she thought Harry Potter lived, hoping for a glimpse of him. She did get one once, but had been too frightened to say something. She was sure that he would not know her anyway.

After two summers had passed, Emily got a strange letter in the mail. It was written on yellowish paper, and felt heavier then normal paper in her hand. When she opened it, she was surprised as any to learn that she was a witch, and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was just as surprised when, on the train, a duo of small, excitable boys who she shared a compartment with, regaled her with tales of an amazing hero who had rescued teachers, precious objects, students, and (Emily felt the need to take this with a grain of salt) defeated a twice-dead evil villain three times! But she sat wide-eyed, on the edge of her seat, the entire ride. She knew that this could not be her Harry Potter, after all it was a common name and her Harry Potter had not done all these things. After all, he put up with Fattikins, and rescued small girls and boys in distress, not magical stones that turned copper and iron into gold.

When they reached the school, Emily was petrified when a hat that _talked_ informed her that she would do well as a Ravenclaw. She accepted it, but first wondered about Harry Potter. "Don't worry," the hat had said, "It will all turn up soon enough." And so it did. Dennis, the younger of the boys who had sat with her on the train, pointed Harry Potter out to her the third day of term. Emily's heart had skipped a beat, and then done several back flips when she saw him. It was her Harry Potter, guardian of children and savior of the wizarding world.

Emily went through school, always keeping half an eye, and her whole heart, on Harry Potter. As she grew, she realized that she would never be able to tell him of her love, nor would he ever return it.

So, Emily moved on. She dated several boys, not really concentrating on any one. In their seventh year, Dennis Creevey asked her to marry him. With a tear in her eye, Emily accepted. Eventually they had children, two boys and a girl. Dennis hadn't asked why when Emily had requested that they name the first boy Dennis Henry Creevey. He assumed that she liked the name, or had a relative to base it off of. Little did he know of Emily's love.

For all through the years, Emily had never really stopped loving Harry Potter. She loved Dennis, and their children. But one never truly loses their first love, and Emily never truly lost Harry Potter.

She has smiled when Henry had sent home letters of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was quoted to be 'wicked awesome' and 'bloody brilliant!' Emily had laughed, and wished for more news of Professor Harry Potter. She knew that he had a child, about her daughter, Marissa's age. She knew that he had married Ginny Weasly, as everyone had known he would do. Of course she knew that he had defeated the Dark Lord, and what used to be The-Boy-Who-Lived was now The-Man-Who-Conquered.

Emily was content. She loved Dennis, and her children. She loved her small job in a shop outside the town they lived in. But, as she always had, Emily loved Harry Potter.

Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

I got the idea for this story whilst reading **When the Wind is Southerly** by **MercuryBlue144**. It rattled about in my head for about two days until I wrote it up. I own anyone who you do not recognize… and not much else. I am also using a new format for my stories that I like a lot better. Now, there is a little purple button that says 'Go'. If you click it, then a screen pops up with a box in it. Click the box and send me a review! I reply to all signed reviews, so please do me a favor and help me writing out!


End file.
